The Little Rhyme that Changed Their Lives
by pinky366
Summary: After figuring out that they do love each other, Fin and Reef get taken back in time. But the big question is- how do they get back? Rated T for the word 'sucks' and a kiss.
1. The Beginning of THEIR Forever

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own Stoked.**

_Those who kiss open the hills_

_Must be ready for surprises and chills_

_For the must not be so attached to their life_

_Because they will find with them new strife_

_With those closest and those afar_

_And will be taken to the olden stars_

_But one simple thing will take them back_

_Love alone, and that's a fact_

"REEF!" Fin screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

Fin ran faster than she ever had, her legs flying across the soft sand. She jumped into the air and tackled Reef, pinning him to the ground. "Where is my board?" Fin asked very calmly. Reef looked around nervously. But to fully explain what was going on, it's time for a flashback.

_**About a 1 hour before**_

"Awwww man! This sucks!" Reef whined. "What's with the whining you big baby?" Reef asked teasingly. "My board has a crack in it! I can't surf in the exhibition today." Reef kicked a rock in front of him that he thought was a teeny little pebble. It ended up being rooted in the ground and Reef grabbed his foot going 'OW OW OW OW'.

_What a baby. _Fin thought.

"Well just go to the gift shop and buy a new one. You can fix your old one later." Fin said in a bored tone. Reef laughed nervously. "I, um, can't. I spent all my pay already." Fin looked annoyed. "What could you spend it ALL on? You make $20 an hour!" Reef looked down and said, "Beaver tails." Fin slapped her forehead. "BEAVER TAILS? YOU MEAN THE FATTENING FOOD YOU GET IN TOWN?" Reef gulped. "So I was thinking," Fin interrupted, "Another first." Reef pretended to laugh. "Funny! Anyways, I was thinking, could I maybe, borrow your board, just for this one time…?" Fin had the absolute coldest look in her eyes. "NO, NEVER, AND IF YOU ASK AGAIN THEN YOUR BOARD WILL BE MORE THAN CRACKED." Reef had pleading eyes. "Oh Fin please! Broseph's board doesn't work well with tricks, Johnny has a speed-enhancing board, and the judges don't allow them! You're board is the only one that will work!" Fin slapped him in the face. "NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO! AND DON'T ASK AGAIN." Fin stomped away, muttering some very "colorful" words.

Reef slumped down in his chair. He eyed Fin's freshly waxed board. I mean, Fin has to work for a couple hours today. He could go to the exhibition and be back before Fin ever found out! This was going to work out. He could just tell.

_**Back to the present**_

Ok, so things hadn't exactly worked out. Reef had attempted a very, very hard trick, which had snapped the board completely in half! When he had tried to explain this to her, Fin's eyes had flooded with tears. "No Reef! You can't fix it! You went to far this time! I can't believe I might have liked you!" Fin ran away, crying, leaving Reef in shock, and heartbroken.

Reef had liked her too. He had a chance with her, and because of his stupid selfishness he had blown it.

This _really_ sucks.

Reef got up, holding the two pieces of Fin's board, walked slowly back to the staff house.

And he didn't come out for a while.

**Love it, hate it? I don't really care, just review it!**

**Peace out girlscout!**

**PinkyPie (Pinky366)**


	2. Rhyme Time

_Those who kiss open the hills_

_Must be ready for surprises and chills_

_For the must not be so attached to their life_

_Because they will find with them new strife_

_With those closest and those afar_

_And will be taken to the olden stars_

_But one simple thing will take them back_

_Love alone, and that's a fact_

Reef burst out, smiling from ear to ear. He didn't care that it was pouring out. He didn't care that it was 9:45 at night. He had fixed Fin's board, and she needed to know.

He ran back into the staff house and up to her room. Lo and Emma were sitting on her bed, quietly. When he burst in, they looked up. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Wh-Where's Fin?" Reef asked. Emma sniffled and then burst into tears, burying her face in Lo's neck. Lo patted her on the back. "Ever since the incident with her board, we haven't seen her. No one has." Lo's eyes got even mistier and she said, "We're afraid something bad happened to her." Reef's jaw dropped open. No. NO. Fin couldn't be missing. This was NOT acceptable. Emma lifted her head from Lo's shoulder and in between sobs said, "Johnny, Lance, Ripper, Broseph, and Ty are out looking for her. Kahuna is rounding up a search party." Emma glared at him. "But no one wants YOUR help."

Reef didn't hear if she said anything else. He was too busy running.

He ran straight up the hill. He knew that's where Fin would be. It was the hill that overlooked the Office. That was their special place. The place he had given Fin a flower, the place where he had first hinted he had liked her. He wanted this place to be the place he told her he loved her, because of the old rhyme Kahuna had told them about the hills in this area.

_Those who kiss open the hills_

_Must be ready for surprises and chills_

_For the must not be so attached to their life_

_Because they will find with them new strife_

_With those closest and those afar_

_And will be taken to the olden stars_

_But one simple thing will take them back_

_Love alone, and that's a fact_

Only they knew about it.

He reached the top of the hill and stopped short. He saw her. She was crying. He walked towards her slowly.

"Fin." He said cautiously. She whipped around and glared at him. "Oh it's you. Go away!" She turned back to sobbing. He ran around the front of her and bent down. "Oh but Fin I fixed your board!" He showed her his hands, which were covered with glue, band-aids and splinters. Fin wiped away her tears and took Reef's hands into her own.

She played with his fingers. "So I guess now you know I like you." Reef smirked and nodded. "And to make things fair, I will tell you something. I like you too. A lot." Fin looked up and saw his eyes. They were twinkling and laughing. Fin moved her face in closer to see them better. Their noses almost touched.

And then there was no space in between their faces. Their mouths collided.

Suddenly, they weren't at Surfers Paradise, it wasn't raining, and it most certainly was not 2009 anymore.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? I don't really care, just review it!**

**Peace out girlscout!**

**PinkyPie (Pinky366)**


	3. LOVE

Fin looked at herself up and down. She had on blue and white frilly dress and blue ballet flats, if you could even call them that. She reached up and felt a white frilly bonnet resting on her head. She was too in shock to even speak. Reef was in the same state. He was wearing long brown over-alls with a white shirt on under. "Fin," Reef said in a dazed tone, "I think we might have… gone back in time." Fin's legs gave out underneath her. "Back in time…" She said, "Ok."

_Well that was a lesser reaction._ Reef thought.

Fin screamed. "BACK IN TIME? OH NO NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE! I WON'T EVER SEE EMMA, OR LO, OR ANYONE! NO ONE!" She burst into tears. Reef looked down at her and put his arm around her. "Hey, it's going to be ok, Fin. We just have to follow the rhyme. It was the rhyme that brought us here, so it can get us back." Reef took a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket.

_Those who kiss upon the hills_

_Must be ready for surprises and chills_

_For they must not be so attached to their life_

_Because they will find with them new strife_

_With those close and those afar_

_And will take them back to the olden stars_

_But one simple thing will take them back_

_Love alone, and that's a fact_

"Ok Fin," Reef said, "I guess only love can take us back. So Fin, do you love me?"

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Love it? Hate it? I don't really care, just review it!**

**~PinkyPie (Pinky366)**


	4. A Horse named Ridgemount

Fin looked more shocked than she ever had before. "I,uh, wha- wait, no, um yea, wait- scratch that." Then she started speaking in FRENCH! "_Je ne je sais pas si fait ! Je pourrais, mais ne pas me faire pression sur !" _Reef looked totally bewilderd. "You can speak French?! Since when?!" Fin glared at him. "If you were listening when I was telling everyone about me the first night you would know my mother is French, and my dad is Canadian. That makes me French- Canadian." Reef shrugged. "So, like I was saying, do you love me? Not like a brother, but like, you know, love-love?" Fin looked nervous, continuing to put off the question. "I don't think it matters if it's brotherly love, just, you know, love!"

Reef shrugged and said, "Yes, I know, but I want to know. And don't lie, because then I will lie when you ask me." Fin sighed and looked straight into his eyes, and Reef could tell she wasn't going to lie. "Well Reef, I can honestly say that I…" She got cut off. "Who are you and what are you doing on my land?" Said a tall man, who held a strange resemblance to Lo, even and even bigger resemblance to her DAD! "I'm Reef, and this is Fin. We didn't know this was your land. We're very sorry." Reef said smoothly.

"Yea right, I bet you're trying to rob me! Everyone knows MY inn is here! The Traveler's Paradise!" Said the man. "Well, we didn't, and we're very sorry. We will just be leaving now." Reef grabbed Fin's arm and pulled her along, when suddenly the man stopped him. "Sorry, I am just very protective of my land. Please, if you have no where to stay, please stay here! Of course there is the fact of money…" His voice trailed off. Reef reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much will it be per night?" The man looked around sheepishly and said, "Well, 2.00, but you must understand, I own a 3 star inn!" Reef handed him the money and said, "It's not a problem. We have all the money we need. He let Fin peer into the wallet, and he had $100! "I thought you didn't have any money!" Fin hissed at him. Reef shrugged. "I lied." And pulled Fin along.

They got to their room, and, thankfully, it had 2 beds. "I know sometimes it can be uncomfortable to sleep with your new wife, so I ordered 2 beds for you." Reef smirked. "Yes, my _wife_ and I will be fine as is." The man reached out and shook Reef's hand. "I'm Alabaster Ridgemount, the owner of this fine establishment. And this is my daughter, Josie, although we usually call her Jo." Jo smiled as she was walking by their room. She looked even _more_ like Lo! Fin smiled and waved him off.

When he left, Fin looked at Reef and said, "Ok, we have established that we went back in time. And we have established how to get back. But we haven't established how we are going to do that. Oh and by the way," Fin reached out as to touch Reef's face, then slapped him, "I am NOT your WIFE!"

Reef shook it off and said, "While I'm hungry. Everything is so cheap here, so I suggest we get some food supplies." Fin rolled her eyes and followed him into town.

"WAIT! How are we going to get to town? Cars haven't been invented yet." Fin pointed out. "We will just have to take one of those." Reef pointed out a horse and carriage. Fin sighed. "Ok, but this isn't a romantic ride! Just a ride into town." Reef smirked and nodded. "I wouldn't see it as anything else, Mrs. Reef." Fin punched him in the arm and they rode into town.

"Reef! Ohmygosh! Look at those horses!" Fin squealed. "Yeah, they are pretty nice looking ones. I think I'll take one." Reef said. He walked over to one of the horses and started petting it, and then tried to mount it. "I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know who his owner is." Reef rolled his eyes. "Oh Fin, you are so naïve, I watch tons of old western movies, and the guys always mount whatever horse they want and ride away with it." Fin looked at him, stunned. "Um, HELLO? Those are always the BAD guys? You know, the guys who STEAL stuff? Sometimes your stupidity amazes me." She said.

"Well whatever." Reef said, and began to ride off with the horse.


	5. Sisterly Love

**EEEEE!!!!!!! Yay I like this chapter the best!!!**

"Nice going, idiot!" Fin hissed at Reef. They were standing in front of the Queen's court. Yes, the Queen, because Reef just_ had_ to go and steal that horse. Guess whose horse it was?

The Queen's.

Reef looked nervously at her, and then back to giant throne and guys dressed in red puffy shorts in front of them. They had handcuffs on, and were kneeling (as instructed by the puffy-shorts) and bowing their heads. They heard the smash of the puffy-shorts staff against the hard wood floor in the throne room. "THE ROYAL QUEEN, ON HER VISIT FROM ENGLAND, THE HOME COUNTRY, QUEEN ABIGAIL DOMINICA PADDOCK." Suddenly, a tall woman- no _teenager_- walked into the room. She had long, light blonde hair, the same color as Fin's, and looked _exactly _like Fin. Right down to the gray- violet eyes rimmed in dark lashes and pale lips. "Woah, Fin, you have a twin you ain't telling me about?" Fin shook her head, in awe. "RISE! AND LIFT YOUR HEADS! OBEY YOUR QUEEN!" They both rose to their feet, and when Queen Abigail caught sight of Fin, she said in a hushed tone, "Please leave the throne room, everyone but the convicts." And everyone obeyed, leaving immediately. Abigail sank down into her throne, completely casual for a queen. "So, what would your name be?" She said, directing it a Fin. "Um, well, my name isn't important, just my nickname, Fin." Queen Abigail nodded and smiled. "Well Fin, I am Abigail, a name I despise, so if you don't mind, please call me Abbi." Fin nodded. "Of course, your majesty, whatever you wish." She said. Abigail looked at her in disgust. "UH, what a horrid thing to say! You don't have to say that you know, you could just, like, ya know, say 'kay Abbi." Fin looked at her with surprise. "I didn't know Queen's could talk like that. Anyways, I had a sister named Abigail, but she was kidnapped a long time ago. I don't like to talk about it, actually. But you know, she just looks so much like you, and has the same… name…" Fin said, looking at her, with tears in her eyes. "Abigail… is that you?"

**Another cliffhanger: D aren't I the bestest?!?!?! Also, it might seem stupid that she finds her "long lost" sister, but trust me, it will be better in the next chapter.**


	6. Queen Abigail, the lost

Abigail's gray-violet eyes that matched Fin's perfectly flooded with tears. "Oh, Fin! I knew it was you! I just knew that it couldn't have been some stupid long lost relative! It's really you!" She ran down the steps to the throne and hugged Fin, who was still kneeling on the floor. Reef looked as lost as ever, and Fin was crying and hugging Abigail.

"Ok, let me explain what happened. When I came here to work so many years ago, of course you know I came; I met this guy, Danny. He was Arabic, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He was nice and funny, and not bad looking either! He was a bellboy here, and we were soooo in love. We used to go up onto the hills and sit there and watch the waves crash onto the beach." She sighed. "It was the most romantic thing, and the night before we had to go our separate ways, we kissed one night on the hills. And then, we were here! Something happened, and I and Danny were sent here for trial. But when we saw the Queen, she looked just like us! Fin, did you ever know we were related to a Queen? Anyway, she was gravely ill, and she died! She had no children, or know cousins or even any family! So they gave the throne to her only known sister, me." Her eyes flooded with tears again. "But we don't know where Danny is, and we think they might have killed him." She finally simply burst out crying.

While Fin was comforting her, Reef said, "Ok, we have a small list of things we need to get done. The first thing is, find Danny and bring him back here. The second is, get you out of the castle long enough to get back to the hills and find true love, and lastly, we need to figure out the final part of the poem." Fin looked at him and said, "The final part of the poem- how do you know there's more?" Reef looked very serious and said, "Because when Kahuna was telling me the poem, he said there was more, and more is what we would need if something ever happened. I think he knew we would go back in time."

Fin nodded and said she understood. "The hardest part is going to be getting Abby out of the castle. She's the Queen! Now Abby, what was the name of the Queen before you?" Fin asked. "Her name was Genevieve, why?" Abby answered. "No reason, just curious. Anyways, I have an idea on how to get Abby out of the castle, but it's going to be risky!"


	7. Death

It had been hours since Abigail had just faked her own death, yet Fin still felt scared to death.

Abby had faked her own sudden death, and, being the only known relative of her, Fin became Queen.

Of course, for some reason, the entire was convinced her true name was Fiona.

"Queen Fiona, why do you not eat?" asked one of my ladies-in-wanting Caroline.

"Not hungry," I replied. "I'm just going to go to sleep now."

Fin rose from the dinner table, and slowly and solemnly and, when she was sure she was out of sight, bolted up the stairs.

"Ok guys," Fin hissed at Reef and Abby, who had been hiding in her closet, "get on your disguises!"

Abby came out looking exactly like a women who's painting hung on the wall.

She was wearing a platinum-blonde wig that was the same color as her hair, but much longer.

She also had slightly powdered her face, so she had almost a ghostly appearance.

Fin smiled deviously, "Perfect."

Fin shoved Reef back into the closet, and he came out with his arms up.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A DISGUISE! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME INTO THE CLOSET?" Reef cried.

Fin shrugged. "Just get into position."

Reef threw her a nasty look and climbed out the window.

Fin gave Abby one final hug.

Then she let out a piercing scream.

**Writer's block makes me mad. Grr.**


	8. Family Matters

"Queen Fiona! Queen Fiona!" Fin heard the voices of many of her ladies-in-waiting and guards shrieking from the hallway.

She flopped down on the floor, and Reef kneeled down beside her and pretended to be trying to revive her. He quickly winked at Abbi, who was sitting in the closet, waiting for the right time to pounce.

Three ladies, one dressed in blue, one dressed in red, and one dressed in green, all came bursting into the room. Then, six guards came behind them and one little court jester whose hat was falling off.

"What happened?" cried Caroline, the lady in red. "She's as pale as a ghost!"

"Exactly!" Reef cried out. "A ghost!"

Abigail took this as her cue and emerged from the small closet, but she did so as to make it seem as she walked in through the wall. She stood next to a portrait of a lady who looked exactly like her (one of ancient relatives) but Abbi looked more ghostly.

"I am the ghost of Queen Guinerra Alexina Maria Victoria Renaldi Paddock the sixteenth, and I have come to claim my throne!" Abbi announced in a high-pitched, but droning voice.

Instantly, as though they were puppets, all three ladies, all six guards, and that one jester whose hat had really fallen off all bowed to Abbi.

"Now!" Fin hissed, sitting upright from the floor.

Reef picked up Abbi, whose dress was too heavy for her to run in, Fin jumped up from the floor, and within seconds, the Deceased Queen Abigail Dominica Paddock, Queen Fiona Elizabeth Paddock, and their humble guardian Reef were gone.

All that was left was a crown that fell off of Fin's head.

The lady in blue, whose name was Katherine, jumped up from the floor and put on the crown.

"Please bow down to your new ruler, Queen Katharine Kelsey McCloud," she announced.


End file.
